A Quest to find Purpose
by Princess-Korriandre
Summary: This is it. A quest for a purpose. All her life, she has been treated like dirt, and that was what she thought she was. Well, now, Raven is sick and tired of it. She's gotta find the purpose that she knows she has. BBxRAE
1. MALL

_Wow! My first BBxRAE fic! Awesomeness! Hoe you like this, I really do! Remember, Read, enjoy, REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

A Quest for a Purpose 

A quest… what would it mean to all of you? In the dictionary, a quest would be the act or an instance of seeking or pursuing something; a search. But in this story, it is more. Much more, in fact. This story begins with a young girl on a quest, searching for a purpose.

It is said that all beings have a purpose in the world. Then, why did she feel so worthless? A beautiful violet-haired woman walked around her apartment, bored out of her mind. She had no job, no money. She relied on her friends, Kori and Karen.

Did I forget to mention her name? Silly me… the most important element of this story is a young woman at about 23. Her name was Raven. Her violet hair was extremely short, and her indigo eyes were quite mesmerizing. She normally wore dark colors, usually black and dark blue… but knowing her past, you couldn't blame her. But I'll tell you all about that later.

The important thing now is the present. Raven Roth relied on her two best friends, Kori Anders and Karen Beecher. The two were models. Don't get me wrong, she was a very beautiful woman. It's just that she didn't want to be a model, and she didn't have the poise and the patience. So, her very rich friends paid for everything. They provided her with all of her food, water, clothing, and even a five star apartment.

Oh, no, Don't get the wrong impression on her. She wasn't taking advantage of her childhood friends, oh no! It's just very hard to find a job here at Jump City… Besides, her friends had insisted on their taking care of her. So, now they all lived in the same apartment, next door to each other.

Raven walked silently to her window and sighed. A silent tear escaped her eye. She had what most girls would dream of having… yet she was the one wanting what they had. A purpose. Ever since she was a small child, her father had told her she was worthless. Scum. Dirt. Worse than that. She didn't have a purpose, and she was afraid that she never would…

The door swung open loudly and Raven whirled around, quickly wiping the tear from her face. She saw a tall African-American woman on her black and yellow cell-phone.

"I don't care! I am NOT modeling for Playboy! No way! Have you lost your mind!" she screamed. She was silent as she angrily and impatiently for whoever it was talking to her to get to the point.

"Put a lid on it! I told you: There is NO, I repeat, NO amount of money you can pay me to be on that damn magazine! Get yourself another girl… Terra Markov… Kitten Moth… They are sluts! Way more fit for the job than I am! Just don't call me again!" She angrily hit the off button on her phone and flung it on the couch.

"Hey, Karen. Bad day?" Raven asked. Karen turned her attention toward her friend.

"You know it…" she answered. "So, how was your day?"

Raven sighed.

"Nothing unusual… just sitting around doing nothing… where's Kori?" she asked.

Suddenly, a woman with Scarlet hair burst through the door.

"Hello, friends! How are you on this marvelous evening?" she chirped happily.

Karen rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil…" she murmured.

"Actually, I prefer to be called 'Ruler of all things evil', but I'll answer to the Devil, or Satan." Kori answered sarcastically. Karen laughed, and even Raven spared a smile.

"Well, my manager wanted me to model for Playboy…" Kori said.

"You too!" Karen yelled. "Girl, if you wanna-"

Raven sighed and awaited what was to come: A long lecture about 'Raven, whatever you do, don't become a model…" and then, sure enough, a shopping spree to the mall. This was going to be a long, typical day…

_Whoot! Done! I really hope you liked… This is my first Raven.Beast Boy fic! (Readers all cheer) Thank you! Thank you! OK, now I'd appreciate if you'd drop a review. What did you think? Good? Bad? Needs improvements? What improvements? I need your opinion! Drop a REVIEW! NOW!_


	2. DOG

**Ooh… sorry, people. I've really been caught up with my other story, 'Twilight'. It's just that… I FEEL SO SPECIAL! What with all the reviews and stuff… lol I really really like the reviews. The more I get, the faster I update. So.. uh… read, enjoy, review!**

Raven, Kori, and Karen walked out of the Mall, followed by flashing cameras, fan boys, and wannabes. But, what can you say? They were popular supermodels.

They heard a loud bark. They ignored it, thinking that this was just your average dog, on a walk with the owner. But it wasn't. They heard the bark again, only closer. Raven stopped. Kori and Karen also stopped, and looked back.

"Raven? Are you alright?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, girl, what's wrong?" Karen inquired. Raven looked around and shook her head.

"Nothing… nothing. Let's go." Raven answered. She turned around. She heard the bark again, and along with it, she heard a call.

"_No! Come on, Rocky!" _came the call. She turned around, but she didn't see anything but a blur of black hair. Next thing she remembered, she was lying on her back with a dog on top of her, and he was… well… humping her. She tried to push the dog off her, but he was too big.

Kori and Karen turned around.

"Rae!" they yelled and ran over to her. Before they got there, a man, presumably the owner of the dog, had already helped her. He had pulled the dog off her and helped her up.

Raven rubbed her arm and looked away, turning deep crimson in embarrassment.

"Uh… hehe… thanks…" she murmured. The man smiled at her.

"Hey, no problem. You know"- he was cut off by Karen's angry voice.

"Hey, man! What's the big idea? Your dog just sexually violated our friend!" she yelled.

Kori grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, Karen! It was an accident…" she looked at Raven. "Umm… I think we'll go home. Karen needs to calm down… you can come when you want. Looks like lunch is _ruined!"_ When she said the word 'ruined', she glared at Karen. She said goodbye to Raven and apologized once more to the man and dragged Karen toward their limo.

(A.N: If the characters seem OOC, it cuz they are. NO DEAL WITH IT! … lol I hope you like the characters this way… )

The man turned to Raven and extended his hand to her.

"By the way, My name is Garfield. Garfield Logan." He said. Raven timidly took his hand and shook it.

"Raven Roth." She stated. Garfield smiled.

"So umm… sorry about that. Rocky isn't your everyday dog. He does some really weird stuff." He told her. Raven looked at the dog and nodded.

"Hey umm… I am REALLY sorry about what Rocky did. GOD I'm such an idiot… can I make it up to you? How about lunch?" he asked her.

Raven looked up at him and smiled.

"Lunch… sounds nice." She said. Garfield grinned widely.

"Great! C'mon." He took Rocky's collar and dragged him toward his sports car and put him in. He opened the passenger side of the car and let Raven in. He went around to the other side and let himself in and drove off.

**Well, there's another chapter. I hope you liked it, despite the shortness. I'm really pondering if I want to continue it or not, but I dunno. What do you all think? Continue or DELETE FOREVER! Your choice. REVIEW! Thanx for reading!**


End file.
